


Tumblr holiday prompts/gifts

by ArtemisWhite



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisWhite/pseuds/ArtemisWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something for friends on tumblr and off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To all the folks on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+all+the+folks+on+tumblr), [Propernicethat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/gifts).



Christmas had a habit of throwing up within the White household, but it was different this year. In fact, with Talon being sedated almost twenty four seven, and Artemis going off to find the best tree, it hadn't had a chance to even decorate the single advent candle Artemis had wanted to put up.

In fact, it was the sunday before Christmas that the brutal could do anything.

His feet stepped lightly against the wood floors of the church, smiling cheerfully at the other church-goers, seeking out the preacher for the sermon, a man whom had always been one of Artemis' family, even if not by blood.

“Father Joseph!” The Brutal greeted, stepping over to the man with a bright smile, “Interesting sermon.”

“Hello, Artemis,” Joseph responded, grey eyes glinting in delight, “I learned from Father Benjamin.”

“Ah, I think he'd be proud,” Artemis spoke, pausing to look over the church.

The old pillars were cracked, the red carpet frayed, the pews in need of a good paint. Artemis was faintly reminded of Joseph's home, yet he said nothing. Not before the church goers, all whom seemed a bit older than he.

“Do you mind if we speak in private?” Joseph asked softly, tugging Artemis' jacket sleeve. 

“Of course,” Artemis responded, his deep baritones spooking a small boy into crying, and Artemis nearly knelt down, gave the boy some chocolate, then hurried off after the preacher.

The office was in disrepair, and Arty sighed softly, brushing a black gloved finger over the mohagony desk.

“You need to be a bit more.. conservative with the church money,” Artemis spoke, “Not implying that..”

“That I take it?” Joseph shook his head, “All the money goes to serving the people.”

“No, I know,” Artemis laughed, “I was joking! Although.. not appropriate within the house of God, correct?”

Joseph gave a small smile at the man, sighing softly as he thought for a moment, wondering what the man was seeking.

“Hey..” Artemis sighed, “I.. I was thinking.. for Christmas, wouldn't it be nice for the folks ot have a nice new church?”

“What do you mean?” Joseph blinked, “Artemis.. this.. this isn't necessary! A church is wherever it needs to be.”

“I know, but I was just.. I was thinking..” Artemis twiddled his thumbs for a moment, “I just.. thought maybe it'd.. be nice to have a nice new church or something..”

“It's not necessary..” Joseph gently patted the man's hand, “Although, the thought counts!”

“I gu--..”

Artemis' words were cut off as the shrill shriek of the firealarm went off, something all too familiar to his own ears. His breathing began to pick up as panic began trying to seize his very mind. His fingers twitched and he gave a loud whine, moving back as something sparked above them.

“F-Faulty W-Wiring?” Artemis stuttered out, then wrapped his hand around Joseph's arm, “I-I'm not going to let the same thing happen as last time!”

Joseph didn't bother protesting, and instead they both pulled each other twoard the exit as flames began to engulf the church. Artemis was breathing heavy, a bit taller than the spy, but he also couldn't help the panic.

His red and ice blue eyes sought out anyone, hearing the cries of the trapped. He moved swiftly, shoving Joseph out of the door before heading back into the inferno.

“Artemis!!” Joseph yelled, moving backwards as the door caved in.

“Gladis is still in there!” A woman shouted.

“S-So is my grandson!” Another yelled, people staring in horror as the flames continued to destroy the church.

Artemis moved even faster, seeking out anyone he could find. First, he found the boy he'd given the chocolate to, appearing as a devil amongst the flames and he couldn't help but see how scared the other was.

“Shh..” He said softly, “I'mma get you out of here..”

He scooped the boy off and then found the elderly woman, helping her up as well. Then he began toward the doorway.

The building had begun it's collapse, a force seeming to tear them apart, yet Artemis continued to move forward, ignoring the burning in his lungs, the flames that licked at his face and arms. The all too familiar sounds as his skin burned from both heat and fire.

All he cared about was getting them out, getting them into safety.

He pushed through the rubble, protecting those he'd rescued and his eyes met Joseph's whom pulled the boy and older woman from Artemis' grasp. Then he wrapped his fingers around the other's wrist, pulling with his might in an effort to get the Brutal free.

“Artemis..” Joseph grunted, watching the man's eyes shut tight, “Hang in there!”

“'M doin the best I can..” Arty wheezed softly, then suddenly, the grip went slack, his voice being heard among the fire, “I'm sorry..”

Joseph's grey eyes were wide as the firemen arrived, dowsng the church and searching for the man whom had rescued the trapped victims.

But.. Joseph silently wondered if this was it. If this was the sign that all Brutals were from the same place, and if that meant he'd have to get rid of his friend.

 

Artemis cracked an eye open, feeling the thick bandages on his burned skin, a dry groan escaping his lips as he tried to figure out exactly what wasgoing on. 

The bed felt familiar, and he soon recognized it as his own, yet the scents of the holidays filled the air, a multitude of voices speaking outside of his bedroom.

Songs of christmas, laughter and joy made the man smile, yet, it was the familiar white suited man that made him beam.

“My sunshine..” Joseph spoke softly, “I'm glad the darkness didn't take you. It was touch and go there for a bit.”

“And I'm glad Sunny D hasn't gotten rid of me yet,” Artemis responded, unsure if what he said was true or not.

“Ah, but.. I'm sure he won't,” Joseph shook his head, giving a small sigh, “I.. well, thank you. You saved two people who wouldn't have lived otherwise.”

“I did it because it's the right thing to do,” Artemis answered, “Because.. a church needs it's people.. not some..monster like me.”

“Monster?”

“I.. think something around me causes those fires,” Artemis responded, gazing down at the black sheets, “I.. just don't know what.”

“Perhaps, “ Joseph responded, “But a church needs all of it's congrigation. Including monsters.”

“Really?” Artemis glanced at the grey eyes, “I dunno..”

“Come.. I'll show you..”

With a help to his feet, Artemis was taken back to the living room, where he not only found his family, but his new friends, all singing and soon, he was too. 

Despite the pain, Artemis was beaming, but as the Brutal glanced at the ever quiet Joseph, he decided it was time to make a toast.

“I'd like to.. well.. ask.. erm.. uh..” He paused, “Okay.. so.. I think I wanna ask somethin.. here.. er..I wanna pay to fix the church. On the grounds it burned down. I.. wanna rename it.. Mount Hope.”

There was a murmur and Artemis continued, “Hope is... well.. it saves folks. And.. I think that's important. And we're a family.. we gotta have hope.. so.. can.. we.. uhm..”

Joseph chuckled, “I think so.”

There was quite the cheer and Artemis beamed, “Now, we gotta light the candles, right? And.. what not! So.. why don't we?”

People began lighting the advent candles and Artemis removed a small package, handing it to Joseph.

“Merry Christmas, Sunny D.”

Joseph pulled out his own package, “Merry Christmas, Artemis.”


	2. Of Christmas and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Christmas comes, Feral finds himself woken by a strange noise. Upon searching, he sees quite the strange sight.

Feral gave a small yawn, bloodshot eyes staring through the inky blackness. From what he could tell, he was still curled within his soft duvet,; the dirty sheets clinging to his half-naked form.

The chill of winter's cold air seemed to seep into his very being, yet the brute was only interested in one thing: The shrieking that had woken him.

It sounded much like the cry of an owl, yet human in nature and caused him to glance around in both fear and wariness.

Whatever was out there was in pain. In enough pain to wake him from his sleep.

His hands searched under the dirt and cum covered blankets, seeking out his knife. When he found it, he moved slowly toward the door, cracking it open as best as he could.

The sight he saw froze him. There, before the Feral man, was his Owl wife, giving birth to his young. A medic was beside him, keeping the malnutritioned male from passing out, while the Engineer was working hard to keep the small sniper from feeling alone.

“It's okay, Pardner,” Dell spoke softly, rubbing the hand that seemed to try and crush his, “Shh.. ya can do it. I know it hurts.. it's okay..”

Toba shrieked, back arching as the medic quickly pushed him down, careful not to hurt the child coming out.

Feral stayed back a bit, watching the scene carefully. He could see Lady Hoots within her tree, feeding the crying owletes. He'd gotten one from her as a gift for Toba, but now he was worried that the Medic was killing the poor wife!!

“WIFE!!” Feral roared, causing Dell to turn and stare at Feral. 

The Engineer got up, hurrying over to the Feral brute whom frothed at the mouth, bile rising, yet bloodshot eyes seeming to burn with anger toward the medic.

“Shh.. Husband,” Dell spoke softly, gently running his fingers through the other's hair, soothing him a bit, “Toba's having a baby. Don't startle him, okay?”

Feral growled, “He's hurting my wife!!”

“I know, darlin,” Dell responded, kissing Feral's cheek, “Calm down, okay? Calm down..”

“It's a boy!” The medic called, holding the crying child within his arms and wrapping it in a nice soft blanket, “Born at 12:30 AM, Dec. 25th..”

Dell smiled softly, his eyes soon turning to the weak male. He let go of the Feral brute and moved to take care of Toba.

Toba hooted softly, feeling heavy and tired. He felt hungry, yet.. he was too weak to even seek out food. He was nothing but skin and bones!

Dell smiled softly, running his fingers through the sweat soaked man's hair, glancing at the medic. 

“Doc, can.. can I ask ya somethin'?”

“Ja?” the Medic turned, blinking at Dell. 

“Can ya.. reverse what the BLK team medic did?” Dell asked, “It'd be the best Christmas gift.. if.. ya know..”

Dell rubbed the back of his head, glancing at Feral whom seethed with anger, yet stayed put. His camper was safety, in his opinion.

“Ja.” The medic spoke once more, giving a smile, “I can even.. well.. pump the milk so you have a supply.”

“Alrigh,” Dell smiled, taking the boy from the man, “What'cha wanna name 'im, Son?”

Toba gave a small hoot, pondering over names. He had a few picked out, but one struck him.

“I.. I wanna.. n-name him..” Toba took a shaky breath, “F-Feral O-Owly J-Jr..”

“Feral Owly Jr.?” Dell responded, raising an eyebrow. He didn't much ask for a moment, then glanced at the brute. 

“H-Hoot..” Toba responded, shutting his eyes, “O-Or.. S-Sir.. O-Owly Hoots.. Jr.”

“I like that name, son,” Dell spoke, “Pappy is proud o' ya.”

Toba's lips turned into a smile as he fell asleep. Dell took the child from the medic, letting him carry the weaker sniper off. To work on what needed to be fixed.

___________________________________________________________

Morning came and Feral had managed to get rest. Once he dealt with the morning wood. He was excited however, thanks to the gift he'd received!! 

He picked up the young owl, nuzzling it softly. It had hatched from the very egg Toba had showed him, one of Lady Hoots children. He was pleased, and the baby gave a small cry, seeking food.

Feral chewed up a worm, fed the baby, then carried it inside, wanting to tie a little bow, or maybe something shiny around it's neck. 

He'd also gotten lots of shiny objects for each of his wives!!

Dell held the child, rocking back and forth as Feral entered, while Kitty poked the sleeping baby. She was curious about what was going on, or rather.. her new baby brother!

“Hey, Pardner,” Dell smiled, “What's that?”

“Gift for Owl wife!” Feral beamed, setting the owl down on the couch, “Where is he?”

“Recovering from surgery,” Dell answered, “There's a present there for ya, pardner!”

Feral's attention pulled away to the wrapped gifts, then back to the young child within Dell's arms. His child.. his son. 

He felt pleased, but also angry. He didn't want the child to drink his milk!! But, right now, the brightly colored packages seemed to call his name. 

He moved quickly, tearing open package after package! He didn't much care for the items within, no.. he enjoyed opening them. 

A brush caught his eye, and he realized it was from Engie!Wife! Then, the monstrosity that Kitty was opening and giggling, Feral realized was hers. It rattled, causing his head to tilt, but his attention was soon drawn to the final present, sitting beside Toba's bedroom door.

“Don't.” Dell warned, getting to a stand and moving into the kitchen where he was warming the mama's milk from Toba.

“Wife?” Feral trotted after him, noting the warm milk in the bottle. His head tilted to the side and he hurried forward, grabbing it.

Dell took it away to feed the child, glaring at Feral.

“Husband,” Dell spoke, voice gentle, “I've got an idea. How about ya go draw! Draw somethin' fer me, or maybe fer your owl wife?”

Feral tilted his head, but both turned as a soft, sore hoot seemed to come from the doorway, Toba staggering in. His groin and chest hurt, but he was thankful to have his 'worm' back.

Eyes blinking, Toba hooted once more, voice hoarse and hands reaching out to hold the child. Dell handed him the small boy, watching him cradle him.

“Alright, son! Pappy has a gift fer ya! An' I'm sure Sniper does too!” 

Toba seemed to perk up at the thought, “R-Really?”

“Remember? Today is the tree's special day!”

“Oh! Hoot!” Toba beamed, watching as both men hurried off. Feral soon returned, holding the owlet out to the owl sniper.

“O-Owl?” Toba stuttered, as Dell returned with the package. Toba's eyes were wide, excited, and slowly, he shifted the child in his arms.

Dell took Owly Jr. and watched the sniper take the baby, carefully nuzzling it's soft, feathery head. The white feathers seeming to match the snow outside.

Toba's eyes filled with tears, sniffling as he looked up at Feral.

“Th-Thank you, Hoot!” 

Feral beamed, licking Toba's cheek. Then Toba tore the paper from the other gift, pulling out a plush family of Engie, Kitty, and Feral. Along with two owls and a little owl sniper. Toba cuddled them, smiling softly.

“This Christmas has been a heck of a time, hasn't it?” Dell spoke, “I think we got a lil' surprise we weren't expectin'!”

The baby gooed, and mouthed a bit, causing Dell to begin feeding him. 

“Now, what d'ya say to openin' some more gifts?”


	3. Of Owls, Ferals, and Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Dell has quite the surprise for the feral brute and his owl son!

Dell was beaming, his eyes lingering on the filled field of multi-colored eggs and the two special baskets that each had fake green grass and two stuffed toys in each. A Hawk for Toba, while Feral had a wolf.

“C'mere, Wife! Owl Son! I got somethin’ ta’ show ya!” He called, listening to the rustle of leaves as Feral suddenly bounded out of the woods, shaking his head that held leaves and sticks.

Toba bounced down from a tree, hurrying over to look at Dell, beaming from ear to ear. “Pappy!” He hooted, then eyed the baskets, “What’re those? Hoot!”

“Well, lemme tell ya, pardner!” Dell grinned, “Y'see those eggs out there in that field? They need ta’ be gathered by you two. See, they’re special, almost extinct eggs and they need the grass in your baskets to hatch.”

“Hatch?” Feral blinked. He’d seen children go after multi-colored eggs before, but had never done so himself.

“Yes, wife,” Dell responded, “They hatch and have presents inside of them! Now, here’s th’ thing. These eggs have special markings on them. Those toys in your baskets are ta’ tell you what your markings are. Toba, yours is a hawk. Sniper, yours is a wolf. Your eggs won’t hatch unless ya get th’ right ones in your baskets!”

Feral nodded, drool splattering onto the ground. He understood! He had to, and had no doubt there was young within his eggs.

Toba tilted his head to the side, but nodded, gaze turning back to the eggs on the field. “When can we start?” He asked.

“Well, now if you’d like,” Dell grinned, watching the two hurry off.

Each egg was metallic, goodies hidden within their confines, and each glowed with the proper owner’s touch. They were painted so proper nice that Dell was sure they’d trick them as real eggs.

Toba seemed to hurry about, hopping into trees to snatch the eggs hidden within. He couldn’t wait to open them! So many baby birds trapped inside! He’d have to take such good care of them!

“HOOT! HOOT!” He called out, watching Snowy soar through the air. The Snow Owl seemed eager to help his brother, and dove when he saw the proper eggs. Feral watched, wondering if he could get Sir Hoots to catch some too.

The brown owl looked just as tired as Snowy, but soared ahead to try and find any eggs that Feral needed. Of course, he wasn’t going to let Snowy get them!

Eventually, the eggs were picked up, and they hurried back over to Dell, holding onto their baskets.

“Let me see,” Dell spoke softly, “Let’s see here…”

Picking up an egg from Feral’s basket, he examined it, satisfied that Feral had several of the correct eggs. He flipped a switch, causing the eggs to glow and crack open, spilling treats into the basket beneath.

Toba watched, eyes wide as Dell did the same for his. The scent and love of candied bird seed, gummy bugs, and cholcolate coved bugs filled his nose, as well as stuffed animals and toys for the owl sniper.

Feral had a few special toys, as well as stuffed animals and several goodies he could eat. Of course, a brush was in there with a bar of soap. Dell hoped the Feral man would let him use it on him.

“I love this stuff!” Toba squealed.

Feral gave a satisfied nod, eyes widening as he saw a brown package tumble out. How did that fit in such a small egg?

He gingerly tugged at the paper, eventually just going for shredding it off and found a new jacket. It smelled nice, and he grunted, shrugging off the old one. He tossed it at Toba, with a smile.

“Wife, new jacket.” He spoke, pulling on his cleaner one. He then prompted to head to a mud puddle and roll in it. He needed to be able to enjoy the scent, which would take some time. But it already looked a bit more filthy.

Toba saw a package in his basket and tore open the paper, beaming as he saw small origami cranes that sat ontop of drawing paper, a new jacket, and some crayons. He also saw Feral had the same, aside from a black wife beater.

He moved and hopped, grinning and giggling, while Snowy took down a dove. He’d clearly learned that from Sir Hoots, the older owl doing the same as they enjoyed their meals.

Easter was here, and with it, spring. Neither understood the meaning behind the eggs, and Dell didn’t expect them to. So long as they were happy, he was happy.

Holding up a camera, he motioned for them to come in, and chuckled as Toba stuffed the grass on his head, giving him a green haired look. Feral beamed, drool still spilling down his chin, muddy and filthy but pleased.

Dell snapped the picture and chuckled. That was going into the scrapbook. Toba hurried off to hide his stash in his room, which was an old medic’s lab, while Feral seemed to stash his in his van.

Dell sighed softly, then shook his head. “Happy Easter,” He murmured, then went to sit. He would deal with a hunt with Owly Hoots Jr. and Kitty soon enough.


	4. New Years Belated Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but for the ever lovely Engie Pappy on Tumblr!

New Years had long since passed, leaving the Green Engineer wondering why he and Max hadn’t celebrated together. But he also knew Max was nervous, thanks to a stray rocket taking their Sniper’s eyes.

Venom had said it helped enhance his other senses, but the Engineer could hear him cry a bit. Max had apologized, which Venom had long since forgiven him. He couldn’t snipe, but that didn’t stop the blade work and his other enhanced senses.

Even so, the Engineer knew the Soldier was upset, but he tried to coax him back. Finally, it took Venom calling him to even start anything.

“Hello?” Max asked, grunting as he shook off a raccoon on his arm, “Bitey, no! Not right now. Daddy’s on the phone.”  
“Hey, Max,” Venom rubbed his head a bit, scratching at the bandages, “I need ya ta’ come over, Mate. Somethin’s wrong wit’ Mr. Green.”

Mr. Green? Max blinked a few times, “WHICH MAGGOT IS CALLING?! WHAT IS THE PASSWORD?!”  
Password? Venom couldn’t think of anything, so he decided to wing-it. 

“Password is AMERICA.” Venom responded.

“YES. GOOD. NOW WHICH MAGGOT IS THIS?” The Soldier boomed.

“Venom, th’ sniper.” Venom responded. If he could roll his eyes he would.

“V-Venom?!” Max went silent for a moment, “Is he alright?”

“You should come and find out, Max,” Venom spoke, glancing at Cameron. 

The Classic Heavy grinned and knealt down to Olivia. “Remember, ya gotta beg, little one. Pretend like their hurtin’ ya.”

“NOOO!” Olivia screamed, “S-STOP IT!! STOP HURTING ME!!”

Venom smirked, smacking a book down to make it sound like someone hit the floor.

Max’s eyes went wide with fear, “I’M ON MY WAY, MAGGOTS!! AMERICA TO THE RESCUE!!”  
Venom set the phone on the reciever, rubbing his sore ear. “Next time, you call, Cam,” He muttered as Olivia giggled.

A burst at the door as the Green Engineer had burst in, shot gun raised.

“WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOING ON?!”

Venom turned toward the engineer’s voice, speaking calmly, “Just havin’ fun, right, Olivia?”

“MHM!!” The little girl beamed as Cameron picked her up and sat her on his shoulders, “I can see everything!”  
“Good god, I thought someone was dyin!” The man spat, rubbing his bald head, “Could ya keep it down? Mr. Mann asked me ta’ run through some plans.”

“No,” Olivia spoke, getting down from Cameron’s shoulders, “You are going here.” 

She pointed on the main map, to the roof. Engineer stared at it for a moment, glancing at her.

“Why do I need ta be on th’ roof?” The man asked.

“Because… uhm…” Olivia thought for a moment, “Papa has some stuff up there for you. Ya know.. parts.”  
“Parts?” The man repeated, “Tha’s mighty strange. He would have told me, darlin’. Nice try though!”

“Because you’re meeting Max up there,” Venom responded, “We.. kinda told him you and Olivia were in danger.”

“WHAT?!” The Engineer sqwacked, “B-But..”

“No buts!” Olivia spoke, “ Go get the finest outfit ya can! My treat!!”

The Engineer felt a bit strange and both Venom and Cameron assured him they’d watch after the little girl. After all, the Grn Engineer needed some time with Max.

They had set up a nice table, getting some caters to make a fine meal for the two, and had set it up in the most beautiful part of the roof, which overlooked the city and river below. 

The Soldier was sure to arrive at any moment, and the Engineer sat, fiddling with his hard hat and dressed within a tuxedo. He hoped that perhaps Max would.. well.. be okay.  
Something sounded like feet thudding against the stairs and he turned, seeing Olivia scream as she ran up, followed by Max.

The Soldier panted, rubbing his head as he paused, looking around at the roof. The little girl slowly snuck back down, which caused the Engineer to smile a bit.

Max scratched his head, looking a bit dumb, but he turned his gaze onto the other.

“E-En..” He sputtered, “What.. What is this, Maggot?”

“Darlin’, it’s a date.” The man explained, “They set us up on a belated new years date. Even got ya a gift!”

Max slowly moved over to the table. He’d never been one for fancy stuff, but sat and looked around. It was beautiful. There was even an American flag painted upon the wall. 

“America is beautiful, just as you are, Maggot,” Max spoke, turning his gaze onto the other’s face.

“Mighty thankful of that, Darlin~” Engineer responded, “I think th’ same of ya.”

Max smiled his toothy grin as the raccoon poked from his jacket. Engineer was surprised it was a baby raccoon with a little bow on his neck.

“Whose that lil’ guy?” 

“Oh! He’s yours!” Max beamed and gently removed the critter, setting her down on the table.

“Oh, Max..” The Engineer reached out and held out some bread. Much to his surprise, the baby was rather tame. She even curled into his lap with the bread.

“I thought you’d like her, son! You look like garbage, by the way!”

“Heh, so do you!” Engineer laughed.

Maggot and garbage… each word was filled with love. It never bothered either with those terms. They were spoken with love, and filled with adortion.

Max and Engineer ate silently, before turning their gazes toward the sky.

“It sure is beautiful,” Engineer spoke.

Max moved slowly over to the other’s side, kissing his cheek. He hadn’t said much through the meal, but now, he wanted to tell the other everything.

“Max,” Engineer smiled, “I got ya somethin..”

“What?”  
He held out a long, large brief case. Holding the key out, he let Max unlock it and watched his surprised expression.

Red, White, and Blue bazooka. 

“I…” Max sniffled a bit, “Thank you.”

“I know your other one broke, so.. I thought you’d like this one!” 

“I love it, Maggot!!”

They turned their gaze, watching the fireworks explode over the city scape. Inside, a counter counted down to midnight, and when it hit, they kissed.

_________________________  
Venom and Olivia had fallen asleep sometime during the night, goodies all around them. 

Cameron sighed softly, spotting the television and listening to it play cartoons. He switched it off and got to work, cleaning up after the party they had thrown last night. Much to his surprise, the bandages had been removed at some point by Olivia, and Venom had kept it off.

Placing a blanket over them, he turned to look at the door. Engineer was going to be back at any moment, and Cameron raced against the clock, picking up toys and robots. He even cleaned the drawings off the wall.

Engineer walked in, smiling brightly. He and Max had made love under the stars, and he’d let Max sleep in. The Solider was now in his room, while the Engineer figured he’d relieve the men of their job for the day.

Surprise filled him as he looked around the room, eyes wide with surprise. 

It was nice and tidy!! And Venom’s eyes!! 

The burn scars that kept his eyes shut. The way he trembled in his sleep.Engineer glanced at Cameron.

“All went well?” He asked.

“Everything’s alright,” The Heavy responded.

“I’m sure that’s why you’re dressed as a fairy princess, huh?” 

The Classic Heavy grumbled and sighed.

“Thank you,” Engineer spoke, “I appreciate what you guys did fer us.”

“You’re welcome.” Cameron responded.

“You’re home..?” A small, sleepy voice spoke, “Did you have a good date..? Did he propose..?”

Engineer kissed Olivia’s forehead, watching her snuggle back against the blind Sniper. He grabbed some bandages, knowing the man would want them and worked on re-bandaging them.

“It was lovely, darlin'” He finally answered, “An’… He will soon. I know it.”  
Olivia smiled and dozed back off, leaving Cameron and the Engineer alone. Neither spoke for a moment, then they smiled. Both needed more rest, and Cameron camped out in the spare couch while the Engineer went to his room, thankful for them all.


End file.
